Lust
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Wrath wants something Ed doesn't want to give. WrathxEd. The sequel 'Not Lust' will be a EnvyxGluttony fic.


Lust

**NOTE: There WILL be OOC ness. Don't like don't need. Slash too.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Wrath grinned evilly at the restrained Fullmetal Alchemist. Finally he had him. After all this time he caught Edward and could get what he desired.

Edward fought against the chains to no avail. He didn't know what those homunculi had done or who had helped them. But it was obvious that this plan was foolproof. He couldn't escape. Wrath was going to finally get what he wanted.

His body.

"So go ahead," Edward said breaking the freakish child likeness homunculus reverie, "take it," he said, "take my body and make it your own," he said simply, "you already have my arm," he added.

Edward expected Wrath to do it. He expected Wrath to say his end was near.

But instead Wrath started laughing.

"You are so naïve, so clueless," Wrath said between laughs, "I don't want your body parts," he revealed, "not yet," he added and looked Edward up and down lustfully.

Edward noticed this look. This lustful look that scared him down to the very core of his being.

"You wouldn…" Edward started horrified.

Wrath grinned as he slowly nodded.

"No," Edward refused, "I say no," he told Wrath.

Wrath laughed his head off.

"Do you really think your opinions matters here?" Wrath demanded, "there's no one here to keep me from taking what I want," he said, "what I desire," he snarled and readied to pounce on Ed.

But something stopped Wrath. Stopped Wrath in midair.

Envy grabbed Wrath by the foot and pulled him back roughly.

"What are you doing?" Envy demanded.

"Taking what's mine, what I desire," Wrath responded angrily, "what do you care?" he demanded.

"What do I care?" Envy asked softly, "what do I care!" he exploded, "I care plenty since the one I like is about to fuck a worthless meat bag, a human useless without his friends and alchemy!" he blurted out.

Ed was shocked.

Envy soon realized what he had said.

"Um," was all Envy could say before quickly turning to walk away.

"You want me?" Wrath asked suddenly.

Envy froze.

Ed meanwhile was watching all this silently.

Envy looked back.

"You interested in me?" Envy asked him.

"Not romantically," Wrath said, "but…" he said and looked Envy over.

"You're not chaining me anywhere," Envy said immediately looking at Ed as an example.

"The chains are only to help keep him from escaping or attacking us," Wrath said frankly, "I'm not trying to be kinky," he said honestly.

Envy grunted and walked away.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at the abandoned Redford Bar, noon," Wrath said, "if you want love, keep walking."

Envy stopped.

"You got it," Envy said with a grin as his own eyes filled with lust, "you like it gentle or rough?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter," Wrath responded.

"Fine then," Envy responded walking off satisfied.

Wrath turned his attention to Ed.

"Prepare yourself," Wrath said in a sweet tone, "I'm not doing anything penetrating though," he told Ed, "sorry to disappoint."

"You'll regret it if you do this," Ed said defiantly, "I swear I'll get you," he declared but his teary eyes betrayed his fear.

"This will be worth any comeuppance," Wrath said and pounced Ed.

Wrath quickly bit and tore every stitch of clothing of Ed's body.

Ed now lay before Wrath naked and he was shaking. Wrath was going to rape him. There was no uncertainty of that now.

"Wrath, please," Ed begged in a small voice.

Wrath paid no attention and started to kiss Ed's neck. He nipped it, bit and sucked on it. Not paying attention to Ed's protest and useless struggling.

Wrath then grabbed Ed's face and kissed him roughly. Forcing his tongue into Ed's mouth and elicited a few involuntary moans of pleasure from the young blonde.

Ed could feel himself growing hard from this. He wanted to stop it but couldn't. He couldn't control his body. Just like he couldn't control who he was currently having his first sexual experience with.

"Wrath!" Ed shouted putting all his effort into this one shout as Wrath started to kiss and rub his chest.

Wrath stopped and looked at Ed.

Just then Ed ejaculated. He let out a loud series of moans then went bright red upon realizing what he had just done.

"Felt good didn't it?" Wrath whispered in his ear, "letting it out."

More tears flowed out of Ed's eyes. He was trapped.

"I give up," Ed told Wrath, "do what you want," he said, "I don't care anymore."

Wrath shook his head and smiled.

"I'm not looking for you to give up," Wrath told Ed shocking him, "I'd much rather you give into it," he said to Ed.

"Give into what?" Ed asked.

"Lust," Wrath whispered to him, "tell me you don't want it," he whispered, "someone touching you all over, fulfilling your sexual desire, your sexual hunger."

"I…" Ed tried to protest.

But his voice disappeared from him.

Wrath smiled and stroked Ed's hair.

"You'll enjoy my lustful serenade," Wrath told him, "whether you care to admit it or not," he said and rested his hands on Ed's chest.

Then Wrath proceeded to work.

Nowhere escaped his hungry lips and probing hands. Ed's tightened lips soon elicited loud cries and moans.

And Wrath just kept going. He had started something and he was going to finish it.

It was just lust after all.

----

The sequel 'Not Lust' will be posted soon. Clue: It's not EnvyxWrath. Thank you for reading.


End file.
